[unreadable] [unreadable] China's extraordinary, rapid economic development has brought severe environmental deterioration which can have major global impacts through emissions of greenhouse gases that contribute to climate change and through large scale transport of pollution. Facing many challenges in confronting the crucial environmental health issues, one of the major challenges China faces today is the severe lack of trained personnel in all major areas of environmental health sciences. The primary goal of this application is to secure the resources necessary to build a center of excellence in research and teaching in environmental health sciences within the Chinese National Institute of Environmental Health and Related Product Safety (IEHS), which is mandated by the central government to be responsible for China's environmental health and monitoring. The resources will be used to (1) train scientists urgently needed in the IEHS to develop appropriate strategies to better understand and more effectively respond to the emerging threat from the vast environmental pollution and deterioration in China; and (2) build an infrastructure that will allow IEHS to function as a national center for teaching and research in environmental health sciences. The training goals will be achieved through trainees, selected from faculty and existing pre- and post-doctoral programs at [unreadable] IEHS, who will receive education and mentoring at Yale University School of Public Health (YSPH) through long-term, intermediate-, and short-term training. The training will emphasize principles and methods in six major areas: environmental health, environmental epidemiology and molecular epidemiology, risk assessment, intervention trials and biostatistics. This training program will be administered by a Steering [unreadable] Committee with representation from both IEHS and Yale University. YSPH and IEHS have a strong history of prior research and training collaborations. We anticipate that trainees of this program will be uniquely qualified to be future leaders in the field of environmental health science in China. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]